Family of Three
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: After the wedding of a certain couple, the birth of their new baby girl happened. Fourteen years passed by quickly. Now... let's see what's currently going on in this baby girl's life...


**Author's Note:**

**Wrote and finished on 11/24/13.**

I wanna give credit to Izumi Saru's fic, Just a Simple Life For The Two. I hope she understands this, I didn't actually ask for her permission, but I still give credit to her, her fic and idea!

Also, I'm writing this fic in celebration that I finally managed to create my three OCs, Masami, Okatsu and Tsumiki, but this fic is going to be about Tsumiki and her family.

I don't own anything (except Tsumiki and her friends), Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5, if I did own IE, then this pairing would already be canon.

_After the wedding of a certain couple, the birth of their new baby girl happened. Fourteen years passed by quickly. Now... let's see what's currently going on in this baby girl's life..._

**[A Family of Three]**

"I do..." a navy-blue haired man had said as he clutched his bride's hand. His heart was pumping the whole time during the ceremony- he was so freakin' nervous. Even way nervous on the whole time he was going to propose to her, it took the whole team a rope, hissatsu moves and some schemes to prevent them from telling his lover that he was about to propose.

"I do..." he had heard his beautiful blue-eyed bride say after he said those exact same words. His legs felt like jelly... she really was the girl- no, woman; she really was the woman that had almost total control of him.

"You may now kiss the bride..." when those words rang throughout the whole building, Tsurugi Kyousuke- the groom- wrapped his arms around his newly wedded wife and lured her into a kiss.

Sora- Tsurugi, I mean. Tsurugi Aoi threw her bouquet as soon as she and her new husband had reached the entrance of the church, causing the swarming group of single girl to argue and literally fight over it, causing a comical battle and ended up with tons of bad appearance for the women, but it was soon caught by a chestnut haired woman, who was Aoi's bridesmaid and smiled as she turned her head to look genuinely at a pink-haired man.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two years later - In a place called a hospital...

"Take a deep breathe... now, now exhale slowly... breathe in... breathe out..." a nurse had told a woman who was lying on a white bed, with a white sheet covering her torso. The patient was sweaty, her eyes were streaming with tears and she looked like she was about to explode.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

"Wahh!~" the sound of the newly born baby was heard.

"Hu... fuu..." the panting of the patient was heavy and steady, she still felt weak even after giving birth. Luckily, she was still in normal shape-ish.

"Here you go, Tsurugi... your new baby girl..." the nurse, who is known as Fuyuka, an old friend, handed the patient- Tsurugi Aoi- her newly born child, who Aoi had managed to hold into her arm, yes, with one arm. Aoi began rocking and gently began to calm the baby down. After a while, she succeeded and the baby was soon fast asleep.

Nurse Fuyuka had opened the door and went off outside to see the baby's father, and more importantly, Aoi's husband, Tsurugi Kyousuke- who immediately rushed in and bended to lean towards Aoi.

"Aoi-chan..." Her husband had said as he placed his hand on top of hers. Even after eight year of dating, a year of being engaged and two years of being a married couple, Kyousuke felt a bit awkward of calling his wife by her first name.

"Kyou-kun..." Aoi gripped his hand as she felt her eyelids dropping and her losing grip on the baby, but Kyousuke had grabbed hold of the sleeping baby with his free arm as soon as Aoi's arm began to drop.

"What's her name going to be?" Kyousuke asked, his voice dripping with worry; Was something going to happen to his wife? Or is this just normal?

"Tsumiki... Tsurugi Tsumiki..." Aoi gave a smile to him and their child before her world completely turned black. The last thing Aoi heard was her husband screaming her name and the baby yelling.

And the sound of the monitor beeping was heard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...And that was how you were born!" Tsurugi Aoi pointed to the ceiling for some reason. She had miraculously survived the process of child birth and has now told her daughter, who is now fourteen... fourteen freakin' years had passed since that fateful day, how she was born.

"Gee, okaa-san..." Tsumiki boredly said as she continued reading her soccer magazine. She grunted as she slightly shifted as she was sorta uncomfortable in sitting on the couch wearing a spikey belt.

It wasn't very important how she was born, she was born like every other kid in this entire planet. But still... Tsumiki felt a bit scared at the thought of her mother dying at childbirth and them not spending time together... Tsumiki felt lucky and happy that her mother had survived.

"To be honest... you look like a female version of your father!" Her mother chirped, complimenting her outfit.

_That's exactly what ojii-san told me... _Tsumiki's eyebrows furrowed.

Really? She looked like a punk princess. Oh come on! Who wouldn't? Her outfit consisted of a thigh length violet skirt with a punk style rocker belt along with a purple buttoned jacket with a long sleeved red shirt underneath; plus, added to her style were two wrist bands- one was red, the other, black- which both had spikes.

"Same old Aoi... acting all... bubbly..." a deep-voice was heard. Tsumiki was deeply engrossed in reading the magazine, which BTW, contained an article about Raimon Jr. High recently winning the semi-finals of the Football Frontier (when Tsumiki read the headlines, she grinned proudly... basically, it was because of _her _that they won)

Tsumiki lowered her soccer magazine and turned her head to see her father, now a fully-grown man with muscles and such due to his... soccer career. And her mother, still a manager but works in some business which Tsumiki doesn't really care much.

Tsumiki raised three of her fingers with one hand as the other held the magazine, and began to bend each one each coming second... and as soon as the third finger was bended and down... on cue, Aoi had beamed, "Kyousuke!". Tsumiki's mother had jumped off of the couch to greet her husband with a kiss on the cheek. Tsumiki tried to ignore the sign of affection by reading the same article over and over again.

Tsumiki rolled her eyes, same old mother, same old father, same regular life... she sighed. Why couldn't her life be involved in some time-travelling predicament or space-travelling situation? Like how were parents were involved at some point prior to their relationship.

Tsumiki soon began to read the next article involving 'new designed soccer balls' as she attempted to ignore her parents yet again, _Useless! These designer stuff is such a big waste of time! _Tsumiki yelled inside her head.

"Hey Tsumiki." Her annoyed thoughts were interrupted as her father said those words, Tsumiki lowered her magazine to irritatingly turn her head only for her forehead to meet her father's lips.

"Again? Really?!" Tsumiki grumbled. Kyousuke chuckled as his wife clung onto his arm.

"So... any new girl members lately? What about the ones currently on your team, huh? How are they?" Aoi was always asking those questions, her voice filled with jealousy. Kyousuke smirked as he grabbed his wife on the waist with his one arm, and the other snaked onto her head.

Tsumiki sighed in a exasperated manner. Doesn't her parents know that she's still in the room?

"What about you? I heard that you've been recieving... fellow male co-workers lately..." Kyousuke let out a small growl from his throat.

"Really? You're going to do this right now? Right here, in this room where I am right now?" Tsumiki interrupted their little talk.

"Right." Kyousuke released Aoi from his arms and they soon coughed a bit. "Yeah..." Aoi agreed.

"Nevermind dinner. I'll be in my room." Tsumiki grunted as she resisted to stomp her feet on the ground as she went up the stairs and to her room, reminding herself how her father would react... Tsumiki could've sworn she had seen smoke and fire coming out of his ears as her father would lecture her and would teach her the basic ways of behavior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The following day, it was a usual one for Tsumiki... except for the part they had to practice harder now that they're going to the Footbal Frontier Finals.

Tsumiki was in her casual clothes with her bag on her shoulder as she walked to school, resisting the urge to smirk as she kept on hearing the whispers coming from her fellow students who would recognize her- still... it was annoying to be known as 'The Daughter of Tsurugi Kyousuke'... living in her father's shadow was a very annoying.

"Oi! Chu-Chu-chan!" Tsumiki's head hung low as soon as she heard that very annoying nickname and the snickers of the bystanders who obviously heard that loud voice. The owner of the loud voice soon began to run nearer to Tsumiki.

_Matsukaze Masami... _Tsumiki closed her eyes and slowly turned around to see her self-proclaimed best friend. "Ohayou! Tsumiki-chan!" the girl with the very loud voice waved to her. She looked almost like a long-haired version of her father with complete tornado-like brown hair, metallic blue eyes and usual cheeky grin.

"Ohayou Matsukaze..." Tsumiki let out a small smile to her friend.

"Oi Masami, Tsurugi..." a voice called out to them. Masami turned around with a cheeky grin and Tsumiki leaned to the side, frowning in dismay as a girl with short wavy green hair and familiar red eyes exit a short limo. She looked like a proper lady- with her neat hair, neat fair skin and her bag gracefully hung on her shoulder.

"Shindou..." Tsumiki released a growl from her throat as 'Shindou' or Okatsu, that's her first name, walked to them. Tsumiki glared at Okatsu and the girl glared back.

There was an evil aura around them. The students backed away slowly.

"M-ma-matte! It's the first day of the week right? Plus, we can save all this tension during the match, right?" Masami had awkwardly muttered, rubbing her neck, nervously trying to save her and both of her two best friends' lives.

"Hmph!" the two girls turned away from each other, crossing their arms. Masami simply sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The school day and practice ended off somewhat early. Masami used this time for her, Okatsu and Tsumiki to watch the new Inazuma KFC team.

During the time, Tsumiki and Okatsu were silently glaring at each other as Masami awkwardly yet again, attempted to make peace between the two, ending with the same result as earlier, Masami simply sighed yet again.

"So... you guys want to eat hot dogs?" Masami approached the two with caution as she had left the two alone together in five minutes, returning with three hotdogs on her hands only to find the two in the soccer field. The KFC team had also left practice early and Masami placed her hotdogs on the ground, knowing what would happen.

"Bicycle Sword!"

"Fortissimo!"

"Oi! Oi! Tsumiki! Okatsu! Yamette!" Masami ran in between the battlefi- soccer field as she blocked the balls that were aimed for the other.

Yup... so normal...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun had soon set, and the three went on their seperate ways...

Tsumiki had soon arrived home, greeted by... no one. Just a empty hallway.

Tsumiki sighed, her parents are out working late again huh?

Tsumiki slowly walked to the living room to read another one of the soccer magazines of the latest issue, only to be greeted by her two parents throwing confetti as soon as she had opened the lights.

"What the-?!"

Her mother hugged her as she whispered into her ear, "Congrats Tsumiki-chan! It was because of you, that Raimon got into the Football Frontier Finals!"

Her father smirked at her proudly, "Yup. I'm so proud of you..." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So... where do you want to eat out?"

Tsumiki smiled and gave her reply.

**[End of Fanfic]**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it sucks, but please, R & R! And no flames please!

_**AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**_


End file.
